Having an accurate count of computing devices in an entity is useful for computer system fitness, software billing, and security compliance reporting purposes. There are numerous data sources indicating computing device counts in an entity as well as different uses for such counts. Increasing demands for accurate computing device counts have spotlighted significant variations in computing device counts and computing device count methodology within a company. There is often no clear explanation that is readily available to account for these variations. Often, requests for verification and reconciliation of computing device counts can be very time consuming. Furthermore, confusion and uncertainty is created when different computing device counts are provided by different persons or departments within a company. In the past, certain computing device count data has been accepted over other computing device count data based solely on which employee or department provided the data. Furthermore, computing device counts are often published or included in reports without an understanding how the computing device counts were obtained.